Friends To Rivals
by blueberry08
Summary: I'm madly inlove with my bestfriend's boyfriend, and it would be our dirty little secret, sshhh don't tell anyone..-sakuxsasuxino
1. Chapter 1

**so far this is the longest chapter i have made..well this is dedicated to my friend micah...  
DISCLAIMER:i dont own naruto..**

**the characters are all in the right age..something between 17 to 20..thats all..**

**(rewritten)**

* * *

"EWW! Such a geek!" shouted a girl with her group of friends in disgust._  
_

_geek?  
_

_yah!_

Geek! That's what they call me. My blonde haired friend shoved me aside as she step forward and pull the girl's hair who called me geek. The girl turned around and saw no other than Ino Yamanaka. She flipped her hair smoothly in a flirtatious manner and drew attentions from guys around. She is loved by boys, hated by girls, but respected by all.

"Call her geek and your tongue will be cut!" she said and a hint of threat was in her voice.

_Weird, _

_right?_

Actually she can really do that kind of thing. The girl ran in horror. "Thanks...i...ino..."I thanked her and sigh with relief.

"No problem! But remember this sakura i'm not always there for you. So learn to protect oneself...now lets get going." she said and walked ahead of me. I walked as fast as my feet could as I catch up with her. she's Ms. popularity b the way.

_she got the looks_

_but she don't have the brains after all_

_I'm jealous of her_

_that's what i knew_

As we enter the cafeteria. My eyes searched for Mr. Popularity. There, he is laughing with his friend.

_his really handsome_

Raven locks fell in his face as he laughs. His name is sasuke uchiha, the most famous guy in the campus.

_and the hottest one indeed_

I have hidden feelings for him that no one knows, even ino! A girl like me, who is called a geek, who can't protect herself, can't be loved by a guy like him. As we passed each tables. Guys waved at ino.

_she's really popular_

Jealousy overpowered me. I'm jealous of ino I admit it. She has everything she wants. And she can drive guys crazy.

we approached the table located at the left part of the cafeteria where ten-ten and hinata are located. The paled eyed one is hinata hyuuga, boyfriend of naruto uzumaki, and also cousin of ten-ten's boyfriend neji hyuuga.

_she's the nicest one in the group_

"heya! ino,sakura" ten-ten greeted us as we sat down across the table. "hi ino ,hi sakura" hinata greeted us too. she's shy but not geek as I am. she can protect herself unlike me. we chatted, ate and afterwards went separate ways. but ino and I went to chemistry class together. As we head to the chemistry room, we discussed something bad for me but very well for ino.

_what could this be?_

"sakura I have something to tell you" Ino whispered. I sensed its private and must be kept, since I don't have that much friend. I can keep that secret of ino.

_i can keep secrets! duh!_

"what?" I asked her with interest in my voice. "uchiha sasuke is asking me out"

_what?_

_what did she said?_

_i can't feel myself _

_i'm getting numb_

she blurted out not knowing she hurt my feelings._ 'what? Can you please repeat what you said earlier'_ I asked myself. I felt numb. I felt a pin was stuck in the middle of my heart.

"hey are you ok?" she asked me and her brows crimpled in confusion.

_no!_

_can't you see, i'm not!_

I wanted to shout at her that very moment. But realization came in my mind. I realize I'm no one to sasuke even if I confessed my true feelings about him nothing will change. No matter what happened I think I'll keep it a secret she's my friend after all.

_after all_

_after all-_

"then go for it!" I told her. and my voice trembled even my knees trembled. My mind is messy right now.

_just lie to her_

_just lie_

_lie_

"but his weird" ino said. I can't believed her she have said that to sasuke. "why?" I asked her. "he said I can bring a friend with us. it's a date! then bring a friend? what is he?" she asked me.

_sasuke?wierd?_

_i don't think so_

_'Why does sasuke wants ino to bring a friend?'_I asked my confused self. "Oh well! I'll just bring you" she said and waved carelessly. She looked at me and waited for my reaction. "B...b...b.ut, ino" I wanted to declined the offer. "No buts! Be there ok? At 9 am" she said and entered the room. I was still outside the room and I can't think very well. _'I must be brave!' _I told myself_ **'you can do it!'**_my inner added.

_i'll just pretend _

_that_

_I'm ok _

_but really_

_I'm not!_

As i entered the classroom, I saw sasuke with naruto. Were classmates during literature, biology and chemistry class. I sat in my designated chair. But I feel there's someone watching me. I looked everywhere and found two onyx orbs looking directly at me.

_his looking at me_

I blushed,

it send chills around my spine.

_'sasuke uchiha is looking directly at me'_ I told myself.

_**'well,he is looking at you, BUT! he don't like you!' **_my inner made me realized that. he may be looking at me but not liking me.

He was distracted when Ino approached him and tapped him in the shoulder.

"hi" his gazed turned to ino and he smiled. I tried my hardest to hear what they are talking about since I'm seated two sits away from sasuke. "About the date, I think I'll bring my best friend with me, sakura haruno" I heard ino said. She informed him and gave him one of her smiles. "Sure" he answered and gave her a smile too. as ino walked away the class erupted when naruto shouted.

"sasuke-teme is going out with ino-chan!" I heard the blonde shouted. "Will you pls shut up dobe!" sasuke demanded in an irritated voice. Ino blushed and sasuke hit naruto's head. The teacher quieted the room and the class ended with my heart aching.

_i'm getting numb_

_numb_

_numb_

_i can't feel anything_

_**'well better prepare yourself for you will really have a hard time dodging sasuke's glances'** _my inner informed me and I looked at at the space blankly.

* * *

Early the next morning

"Did you know sakura, when you went home yesterday sasuke gave me flowers" she said and blushed really deep.

_i can't take it anymore_

_'Why is this happening to me?'_ I asked myself _'my heart was pinned in the middle and now it's broken...how can I ever fix this thing?' _I just smiled and gave her a hug.

_it was fake_

I wanted to hug her. I'm willing to give sasuke .

_his all yours_

I can't even beat her. She's someone I can't reach.

"Why did you hug me?" she asked me in a surprised voice. "Nothing, that was just a friendly hug." I lied

_I'm really a liar_

_and loving it!_

"ahm...ino...i have to go, my class will start any minute now" I told her and I didn't gave her the time to reply cause I have ran away. I lied again I know.

_I'm such a good liar_

_with an aching heart_

As I entered my classroom in literature because I decided I'll just wait there till the class starts. I was surprised to see sasuke and naruto playing pick up sticks. I sat at my chair and I didn't even greet them. Instead I watched them as they play. They are having fun I assumed.

"naruto!' hinata called up and her head popped out of the door. "Professor Iruka wants to see you" she told naruto and vanished. "sasuke-teme..i will be going but I'll be sure when I come back your going down!" he threatened sasuke. And stood up and left. But he said hi to me as he went out.

_at least he greeted_

"Hi" he smiled at me

_he smiled _

_at me_

_for me?_

_or _

_for ino?_

**_'thats was for ino'_**

my heart was thumping like crazy. "h..h..hi!" I managed to say behind those trembling lips. He stood up and sat beside me. I hope he can't hear my heart thumping. I'm trembling really hard than before, even my hands are trembling.

_his near me_

"Hey why are you trembling?" he asked in a concerned manner and guess what.

he held my hands.and touched it

_my heart was thumping faster _

_and _

_faster _

_and _

_faster_

Until I realize he likes ino. I pulled my hands and conquered my heart.

"Its...ok,..im ok." I told him. I harvested all my courage. He leaned closely, only inches away from me. Face so close.

_'his going to kiss me'_ I thought.

**_'wake up..your not in a reality show!'_** my inner always interrupts me when im in a good mood. hell her.

_kiss me_

_kiss_

_kiss_

"Your sakura right? ino's best friend" he asked me. "Yah"I answered. So foolish of me thinking he'll going to kiss me.

**_'i told you so...hahahaha' _**my inner laughed. she's right

"Pls feel comfortable when you're with me," he pleaded with his sweet voice i'm having cavity

"s..Sure" I replied.

"I heard you're being bullied by others" he asked me and raised both brows.

_bullied?_

_'yah..what can you do?..nothing!' _now i lectured my ownself.

His face is still close. And I don't know what spirit possessed me, I can't move. I can feel his hot breath touching my skin."maybe" was only my answer.

"don't worry from now on i will be you best friend" he paused and smiled "to protect you. so ino and me will be a total shield for you..because i pity you.." he said. i liked it but when he mentioned the woird **_"PITY"_** i can't stop my anger from raising.

_ pity?_

_just that?_

_just pity me?_

_you don't know me_

_don't pity me!  
_

"Thanks! But I don't need pity! Yours or ino's…what I need is att-"I never noticed my voice suddenly grew louder. But in my greatest surprise, sasuke kissed me.

_lips_

_tongue_

_his invading me_

Caressing mine with his. I didn't have the time to resist, the moment was so real. I let him in when he begged for entrance.

_enter me_

_invade_

_occupy_

But guilt occupied my body now. I pushed and pulled myself away from him. I touched my lips and I can still feel his lips, his tongue inside of me.

_his sweet_

I was about to talk. But He talked first. "I'm sorry" he apologized to me. I accepted it with all my heart. But I think I must say something.

"Your ino's boyfriend...Im her friend and we must not do that again." I said and was surprised. Because usually my speeches are messy when i'm with people I really don't know.

_but i want to do that again_

_again_

_please _

_just one more time_

"I know" he replied and looked away. I can sense his also guilty. And after that we didn't have the time to talk again later that day. Even when we met in chemistry class and even when our gaze met.

I was playing with my pen when suddenly I remembered aunt kurenai came back from otagakure and will be living for a while with me. Maybe five to ten days. She's my favorite aunt. She loves make-ups especially lipsticks. Well I will be seeing her later and this heart aches will be gone for a little while. While she's there I can put my whole attention at her.

_all_

_my attention_

_and heart aches..._

**

* * *

**

yes this is rewritten did you enjoy?..or does it still sucked?..i know it sucked...juz leave a review..and tell me your opinion in this story..the next chapter is shorter...and will be released sooner than soon..i have exmas to take oh kami please...let me pass..lol well jaa-ne.and kiotsukete...it sucked! it really did..


	2. Chapter 2

**here i am again updating my fic. hope readers did liked it... as you can see i rewritted the chapter 1...and please enjoys this chapter 2..to all who reviewed**

**arigatou gozaimasu tomadachi desu**

**xie xie wo peng you**

**maraming salamat sa inyong lahat**

**gracias comos amigos**

**vous remercier mes amis**

**ringraziarla i miei amici**

**thank you to all **

**DISCLAIMER AND WARNING: so much OOC-ness and naruto is not mine...**

* * *

As I came back from school, I saw my Aunt Kurenai, lovely as before. She never changed a bit. "Aunt kurenai!" I greeted and hugged her. "You're taller now" she complimented me and patted my head with her right hand.

 "but, I never changed...I'm still the geek sakura that all people know!" I stated. She's my favorite aunt because she's always there when I needed her, like my second mom, since I don't have one.

 "Don't say that! Your beautiful...if you only fix yourself, come! I brought cosmetics" she pulled me in her room, upstairs and showed me the gifts that she brought. "cosmetics? Again?" I asked her in an intoned voice. "you said you want to change" she said.

 "I never said that..." I denied but to late she already pulled me closer and demanded me to sit in the chair near the cosmetics. She started curving my eyelashes upwards, then she placed some powders on my normal face and afterwards placed some blush-ons. She scavenged for some lip shiner to put in my dry lips.

 The lip shiner she placed on my lips where strawberry type ones, and it was sweet. She also lined my eyebrow with some eyeliner. when she was finished. She went to my hair and started ironing it. She both has the curling and straightening irons but she chose the straightening one because she said I'm more beautiful with the straight one since it was wavy.

 I hated what she's doing right now to me. It was a forced action but I can't help it. She was my aunt and it was her hobby. She was done with out me noticing it. She gave me a mirror to examine my face.

 When I drew the mirror near my face I was stunned. I was hoping a geek, pink haired-girl would appear, but instead it was an attractive girl.

 _Who is this girl?_

_I never seen her before_

_My eyes were just the same as hers_

"Aunt kurenai, who is she? Is this a dream? I'm looking at the mirror and expecting sakura but instead I saw this dazzling girl. Who is she?" I asked her with a confused face. I held my face and so did the girl in the mirror.

 "Silly you! Niece! That girl is you!" she pointed at the mirror and looked at me with a grin in her face. I looked at the girl's eyes and I swear it really looks exactly like mine. It was really me

 _Miracle_

_Miracle_

_A miracle _

_'a miracle' _I presumed. "That's really me? She's beautiful!" I squealed with joy. I will never see geek sakura again. I neared aunt kurenai and hugged her tightly. "that's the power of cosmetics...I hope I did this to you before...so you would never suffer people who teased you." She said and started to put away the irons and cosmetics. I was still sitting and looking at myself in the mirror

_she's beautiful_

_beautiful_

_pretty_

Gorgeous

 _'bye bye geek sakura' _i told myself, i was waving like a fool. waving at my reflection foolishly

_Fool_

_Idiot_

_ Silly_

 "oi! Sakura!" aunt kurenai called out "dinner is ready!" she added. She acts as my mother when she visits konoha. She cooks, cleans, and do the laundry when she's there. She really is akin to a mother for me. I hope she was my mother, for real! "I'm coming" I gave a respond in her statement.

 For now I should enjoy my new form

New form

Form

as I was descending downstairs and I guess she cooked healthy foods again since she love her figure that much. I like how she turns icky foods to appetizing ones. Like how she turned me into a gorgeous one.

 Thought of sasuke came rushing in my mind.

_Sasuke_

_Kiss_

_Love_

 I touched my lips and remembered he kissed me and that was my first kiss. I smiled but blameworthy for doing that, responding in his needs.

_Needs_

_Wants_

_Desires_

But after all the kiss was not for me, it was really for ino. I realized he would never like me.

_Never_

_Not at all_

_Not really_

My eyes were filled with sadness about the truth.

 _sadness_

_ sorrow_

_ desolation_

 As I entered the dining room, I saw aunt kurenai in told me to sit down and eat. We ate in silence but her eyes were looking directly at me, it was piercing. "What?" I asked her bafflingly. I'm somehow irritated at how she looks at me. "It seems to me that you have a problem" she responded plainly.

 "I don't have!" I answered directly. I know I answered uncouthly, but I can't help it. "tell me!" she commanded stiffly. She knows me too well that even my problems can't be hide to her.

 "Ok…give up…I really can't lie to you aunt…" I admit defeat "but shall we eat first?" I suggested and we started eating..

* * *

**weeee....our exams were over and now the commemoration day is coming up...and i'm sure we'll enjoy it..so expect that d next update would be a li'l late..but for now enjoy this chapter..hope it did not suck..and i really love the reviews u gave me....suki dayo!...sayonara...and please visit my profile and vote in my poll..well..jaa-..**


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3 is up...i just cant let you all wait because whenever i let you wait people my heart aches because im also like you...who always wait for new updates....so please enjoy...=)**

* * *

We ate in complete silence and after that, I helped her cleaned the table and she washed the dishes. I waited for her until she finishes her work, she's still tranquil, but when her work were all done, she started asking non-stop questions

"Now sakura, tell me! Is it your friends? Is it Ino? Or is it about your crush? Wait, what's his name again? sa...sas....sasuke?...yah!...its sasuke!...I remembered...so tell me… is it about him?" asked aunt kurenai lastly to me. I can't help but laugh and giggle at how eager she is.

"Aunt Kurenai...the story goes like this..." I started off "I like sasuke who is starting to go out with my best friend Ino...and they want me to go with them in their date..." I elucidated

"Then what's the problem? Going out with them...listening to all he has to say to her is awesome...that way...you will know what he wants right?"

_Awesome?_

_No!_

_It's not awesome!_

"That's where the problem starts...just having them hold each others hands makes my heart painful, what more if they kiss? It will only make my heart splinter into pieces in the darkness...ALONE!" I answered and I gave her a painful look.

She sat beside me, since she was standing in front of me with both hands in her waist.

"Oh I see....then decline the invitation... as easy as that!"

_'Easy? For her that was easy? For me its not! it didn't helped at all...I think I should die in sorrow, pain and regret...die alone since I was always abandoned!' _

"But, aunt kurenai I already gave Ino an answer and it was a...._yes...." i_ said

"Just be brave little blossom dear, you can survive that piece of cake, you survived when your father died right? Then you can also survive this kind of situation...it has no difference..."

My father died when I was still young. I don't have any relative left since all of them were deceased, except my aunt kurenai. That's when I started living on my own. i became alone in the dark, trying to fight what kind of challenge life may give me, and searching for answers why I'm alone.

_'Alone...' _my mind sucked the word alone as i bit my lower lip. I told my aunt I'm going to bed and faced my back at her.

In one of my emotional encounter I didn't know that tears were forming around my eyes.

I headed for my room only to be stopped by my aunt kurenai's voice. "Sakura, dear, wake up early tomorrow ok?" she told and I just nodded in response.

One tear dropped and for sure if I stay there it would never stopped, so I rushed to my room and released my tears.

_I cried, wept and sobbed._

_That's the only thing I could do._

_Because…I'm useless_

I was really full of heart aches, the room was full of cries, and I'm such a pathetic geek! I lay my tummy on my bed and I continued crying.

_'Why am I always abandoned?' _I asked my stupid self but no answer come my mind. I slept in tiredness of crying.

_For me life is unfair…for me there's no tomorrow…for me no things are steady…and for me the only precious thing is the………NOW!!!

* * *

_

I woke up eyes puffy, lips frowning and hair messy. I step inside my average size bathroom and looked at my self in the mirror.

_'My hair is straight, my pimples are gone, so it wasn't a dream after all.' _I told myself and smiled but I sulked after opening the shower. I remembered Ino and sasuke are going out now, so my hope of becoming sasuke's princess would always stay as a dream

_Just a dream…_

_A dream that wouldn't come true…_

_A dream…_

_Or…_

_A nightmare?_

I placed powder on my skin and just a lip shiner.

_'Wait…'I'm getting a little carried away by this whole make over thing…but I loved it' _I said as I used a green t-shirt that was just about my size

I don't generally use jackets but this day is an exemption. I used a sleeveless jacket with a hood on top of my shirt. I used a skirt that matches my shirt and I hurriedly went downstairs.

"Aunt I'm going now" I informed her as I closed the door behind me.

I walked soundlessly and gradually.

It was still early to walk down the road of konoha, as I turn right I caught a glimpse of sasuke and Ino. They were walking hand in hand, enjoying each other's company.

**_'It's a shocking revelation…sasuke can give up his morning… walking just for……………Ino?'_**my inner just blurted, my heart twinge in pain,

Thanks inner that's all because of you. You made me feel that I really should just give up.

_It really aches_

_It wont stop_

_Its just simply wont stop_

_Stop! I told you stop throbbing…I've had enough…enough already! ...can't you see I'm already alone…………in the dark…with no one to hold on to…_

_No one…_

_No one..._

_Alone…_

I continued walking as if I didn't saw anything. My head was low and I was looking down. _'If only there was another way to konoha high' _I told myself desperately.

I was startled when a pair of hands pulled me and let her face me.

She examined my face as if she doesn't know me.

"Sakura?" she asked, astonished. I saw in the corner of my eyes that he was watching as his facial expression changed from happy to being flabbergasted.

"Sakura, you're wonderful!" she commented as she takes my hood off of my head.

Sasuke neared us and wrapped his arms around her waist. I looked at him, then to his luscious lips. I blushed because just yesterday, that lips captured mine.

I'm a bit of guilty too.

but my heart ached..more painful than a while ago

_his arms..._

_wrapped around her...._

_how i wish he also do that to me...._

_but it will always stay as a dream........._

_what should i do?_

_my heart ached more.........._

_more....  
_

_and more....  
_

_till it...._

_...._

_......._

_...._

_crack!_

_it was broken just yesterday and it got me all my strength to glue it together but it wont stay in place...._

_now its broken the second time..._

_"what should i do?' _i asked my idiot self.

_**'simple....just walked away and leave them...ALONE...in...peace...' **_my inner bolted into my senses

'_its rude to just walk away with out saying bye....right?' _

"i'll be going now..."i informed them and turned around. I started to walk...first slow, then a little faster.....then later.....i was like running...

_why am i running?_

_running from the world?_

_

* * *

_

I reached the school not too early and not too late either. just in time to go and get my books from my locker room. as i entered the gate...

"sakura?" someone asked, i dont know from where.

"is that you?"

"please go out with me"

"wow"

"awesome"

"go out with me please?

"hey i asked her first"

"i asked her first!"

wow...too much complimenting leads to....fight? I tried my best to get the hell out of there because as far as i know im already 3 minutes late for my class.

_'omg! im late what should i do?'_ i asked myself as my feet tried to walked faster or lets just simple say ran faster.

When i reached my class, our professor just simply told me to sit down in my seat. i sat down with a heavy heart. Sai looked at me and patted me in my shoulder.

"hey, nice dress and hello to your new form.............i.....liked it..." he told me.

I blushed....

....

......

....

.......

...

* * *

**so here's the deal if i get many reviews in this chapter then i'll update it as soon as possible...and thanks to all who reviewed....**

**thanks to all of you...XOXO...**

**thanks to *micah sakura,liljapangrl03,ninchick01,-heavensintensity.,rohan tahquil,candygurl143,naruto08ramen,mistyjet,kattylin, and im_yours(whoeveryouare)***

**because of you people i continue this story...**

**please Review and Review!...kiotsukete..jaa!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN NARUTO AS I WISH I DO**

_

* * *

_

"i liked it..."

he said...

and i blushed. sai looked like sasuke, but a lot more different. He is kind and generous while sasuke who always give me heart aches, always gives me pain in the heart.

"thanks" I replied.

When the class was over, Sai approached me and asked if I wanted to go to the cafeteria.

"no thanks, I still have electricity class" I declined. _hey! I'm telling the truth_. I can't, even though I like to, I still have my class.

"ok!" he uttered, smiled and walked away.

My class starts in 5 minutes, and if I don't hurry up I would be late again for the second time. As I pass hallways, i can see that people were looking at me, especially girls. Not to mention their glares. "that's her, right?" i heard an 8th grader asked.

* * *

I got one more subject before the day ends and guess what, its biology class. _probably my hatest subject from now on_ where I get to see sasuke and ino. worse! he is my seatmate. I slowly walked to the classroom and entered. I sigh in relief 'cause Mr and Ms. popularity weren't there. _Thank god I get to enter class normally._

The door opened and I saw sasuke first, then ino, his one arm around her in a protective manner that only _she can make him do._

"hi sakura!" ino greeted sweetly "loving the attention of the guys?" she asked and I know she is mocking me,_ i knew it!_

"not really!" I answered with my face twisting.

"well, love it!, because you also got the attention of my honey!" ino said and looked at sasuke.

"jealous? you're the only girl I would _look at_ ino" he stated then looked at me "and well, hello to your new form" he informed me. My heart was about to leap in joy but it stopped, I guess I didn't have to.

**_'_**_**woah!they are being corny here neh?'**_ my inner stated. I just looked away in silence without looking in their direction again.

The class started and ino went to her seat. I looked at her from the distant and saw her facking smile. I know ino more than anyone else, if someone steals her boyfriend, she'll do anything to destroy that girl's reputation. I looked at sasuke and our gazes met. He was smirking _those oh so delicious lips on me, please make it happen again god! _

Then I glanced at Ino the second time, and she was having those evil smile on me _better ready yourself for the consequences sakura_

* * *

My class ended and I went out of the classroom with out being noticed. I decided I'll be going to hang out for a little while at school. I sat on a nearby bench

Sai approached me with a wave.

"Are you free on saturday?" he asked and looked at me curiously.

_'That is the day when ino and sasuke will be going out, not to mention I have to come with them' _i told myself. _'wait a minute! but now i got the reason to decline the offer' _i thought again and got an answer. "yes! im free" i answered without second thoughts.

"then can we go out? like a..." he asked and i know what he wants. he felt uneasy so i uttered the word for him.

"date?" i asked

"yah..something like that" he answered with a smile, a gentle smile.

"sure?"

"is that a sure answer? its as if your asking me" sai said and chuckled.

"ok, sure!...but i have to go...i still have to look for ino...bye!" i informed him since i have to cancel that so-called date with them.

"bye!" he said and waved cheerfully.

* * *

I looked for ino almost everywhere, and I'm really tired now. I went thru the whole campus searching for her till I came across the music room

"what are you talking about?" the guy asked and wait! he sounded familiar.

_'sasuke? and ino?' _I asked myself.

"I'm just telling you that why should we bring her along with us? its useless bringing her." ino said I assumed.

"you are her best friend, right? i just thought that bringing her with us would make you happy" sasuke explained.

"no! i dont want her! i only want you and me! to date! alone!" she said blatantly and her face was really in rage.

_'their having a fight because of me...i can't stand it anymore.' _i said to myself and i butted in knowing they'll be surprised.

_no.._

_please stop..._

_i don't want people to fight because of me.._

_no..._

_no way.._

So I did the least thing I wanted, butt in their conversation and withdrew coming with them. I opened the door, summoning all my courage and spoke.

"I..Ino, I can't come with you, w..well" _Damn it! why am I stuttering?_"because Sai asked me out on the same day"

They gaped at me for a while, but Ino broke the silence, asking If I was there long enough to listen to their conversation.

"I didn't hear anything, I was looking for you and I just heard noises" _LYING!_ "So I checked If you were here, which fortunately you were"

"Couldn't you knock first?" It was that _damn_ Uchiha who spoke now. I blushed for a moment, not because he was talking to me, but because of embarrassment. He was insulting me! _fuck him!_

I run out of words in my head_. what to say now?_

"I'm sorry for interrupting, I just needed to talk to Ino to cancel the invitation, thats all, good day and bye" I closed the door behind me and I felt like I wanted to burst. But all I did was stand there.

After two minutes I started walking my way to my apartment, sad to say the long walk was consist of me looking at space and spacing out. I didn't even notice the people looking at me.

* * *

**so that's it for now..i appreciate your reviews...it makes me want to write more..whether its a critique or a compliment...to all who reviewed thank you so much..well, merry christmas and a happy new year..**

**merii kurisimasu and akimashite omedetou gozaimasu...kiotsukete kudasai..jaa!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok guys, first of all, I'm really sorry for the very late update, super late take note. Second, I was stuck with school work all this time, I did tried updating but my head won't work for a good update. Lastly, I have other things to do and I had a writer's block. Updating with a writer's block is no good.**

**This may sound ridiculous but, my friend read my stories,and she suggested me reading it again and again till I see my grammar mistakes and parts where there is some stitch. So I read it all over again and found out I don't like and never will, where my story is going. So I found a way to make it better. The first few chapters stays, some had been replaced but the others were deleted. So I hope confusion stops here ok? **

**TAKE NOTE: PLOT has been changed. **

**SUGGESTION: try reading it again so there won't be any confusion  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

"You know Sakura, life is very simple, people are the ones who makes it complicated" My Aunt Kurenai was lecturing me about life again. We were sitting on our couch that night, talking heart to heart.

I love these kinds of night because I can unwind myself from all the stress. Talking heart to heart with my Aunt and letting all those feelings and emotions out is such a good way to feel myself again. Lately too much had happened, I didn't know that this year would be horrible. _A lot has to come, It could be worse._

_"_Sakura, If he doesn't like you, just let him go, maybe his not the right guy. There is a lot of other guys out there, you're not ugly dear, In fact your orbs are your best asset" She complimented without failing to make me blush. She often says that my orbs would lead me to the right guy. I have those green orbs that really goes with my unusual hair color.

"I know aunt, I know, though easy said than done"

"You can, I'm sure you can" She said and rise up "Its getting late now sakura, you better go to sleep, you have classes tomorrow" pulling me to stand up too.

I stood up in one quick motion. Aunt patted my head, kissed my cheeks, uttered "good night" and went straightly upstairs. I did the same, slowly ascending the stairs though. My thoughts are still with Sasuke and Ino.

_'I would do anything to be in her position, not position but just Sasuke to be mine is more than enough.'_ Unwillingly my knowledge spoke to me.

I hurriedly went to my room and I heard my aunt again. Telling me to sleep already.

* * *

"Dobe would you stop shouting at my ears?"

"TEME! YOU'RE NOT LISTENING, WHY SHOULD I STOP?"

_Argh! early morning fights of this two, can't stand it anymore. Naruto is too noisy, my ears are hurting. _Since sensei is not yet around, I went to the comfort room to get some peace of mind.

Thank god my class starts with no Ino around. I can't let her see how much pain I feel when I see her and that _bastard _Uchiha, _not to mention his extra hot today._

I slapped my forehead, what was I thinking.

_Move on_

_move on_

_move on_

"I'm so jealous of Yamanaka Ino, She has _everything _she wants, especially after She and Sasu-keee started going out"

"I totally agree, she has the looks, fame, money, and guys" I heard another one say

_pathetic! you forgot about her brains, oh well! she doesn't have any of course!_I eavesdrop them, listening to their conversation. I was in one of the cubicle and I have to lift my feet up the ground to refrain them from knowing that I was there.

_so its not only me who feels this way about her then. _

_I would really do anything.._

_anything to be his..._

_his girl..._

_the one he'll be looking with those onyx orbs.._

_the one he'll be wrapping his arms with.._

_the one he'll be saying I love you over and over again.._

_I wish It was me and not her.._

The girls left after 30 minutes of nonsense talking and putting make up on their _fucking _faces.

_damn it, Im late now. _I ditched class for the first time in my entire school life. It was no use, I already miss half of the lesson, plus I'll just get humiliated when I would still go to class 30 minutes late.

I decided to go to the school ground, good thing there were students who doesn't have their classes yet. I sat there with my lap near my chest and looked at the shining blue sky. I wish I could stay like this forever, care-free and no worries to think.

_why can't I just like someone else?_

_Its too hard for me to move on, knowing the fact that I didn't even fight from the start for him.._

Then something hit me hard in my thoughts. _Thats it! _I didn't even tried fighting for him, I just let everything flow away.

_but.._

_A dork like me wouldn't stand a chance against Ino.._

_She is my friend too.._

_Even though she loves to make me jealous..._

_She was always there when I needed her.._

_especially when people bully me.._

As far as I'm concern, the bell had already rung. I checked my wrist watch and it says _Hello! You have your second class!_

I hurriedly got up on my feet and went to my second class.

* * *

"Where is it?"I frantically said as I searched for it inside my locker.

"what are you looking for Sakura?" Ten-Ten asked when her patience started to drain. We were actually standing there ten whole minutes of me just searching and searching. When in fact I told them I'll just get something in my locker and it would just take two minutes.

_the hell! where is it!_

"My Literature notebook is not here, I must have left it somewhere" I answered.

I already looked at the pile of books five times and the notebook is no where to be found.

"looking for this?"

Me, Hinata and Ten-Ten looked at the direction where the voice was coming. Sasuke was holding my literature notebook, upright in his hand "You left it" He added and gave it to me with no other words and left.

Passing walk to me and my friends. _You could have wait while I say my thank you! _I looked at he's back with no hint of emotions in my face.

_do i really look invisible to you?_

_you didn't even looked at me_

"let's go!" Ten-Ten informed and pulled me with Hinata following.

* * *

"You could have seen the look on his face, It was totally funny!" my brown haired with two buns friend said. She was recalling the story of how she told Neji that she had seen him with another girl.

"but you still chose to forgive him neh Ten?" I asked shoving the french fries in my mouth.

"of course!I love him no matter how many times he goes out with another girl, because I know at the end of the day, _Its me and not them_ he'll be coming home to"

_Its me and not them..._

_what is wrong with that statement?_

_I feel weird..._

"Hey guys, sorry can't hangout with you today at Hinata's house, I have a movie date with _**MY **_guy" All of the sudden, Ino just approached us, informing ourselves that there won't be four people in Hina's house anymore, but just three. Just the three of us.

"Fine with us" It was Ten-Ten who was brave enough to tell what she really feels. It was her who broke the gaping contest and made Ino turn around and walk away with no other word.

"What the hell does she think?replacing us for her Sasuke?na-ah!" She blurted out when Ino was far from hearing it.

She was right, Ino started to hang-out with her boyfriend more, more than us.

"M...Maybe Ino just wanted t...to have quality time with s...sasuke..a lot of f...fangirls usually swarm around him w...when they are at the campus"

The stuttering voice came from Hinata, She actually have the point though I have to side with Ten-Ten in this matter. We just continued on eating our food and going back to the topic a while ago.

* * *

_Its me and not them..._

_me not them.._

_me..._

_me.._

I dont know whats gotten on to me, but Ten-ten's word kept on repeating and repeating itself in my head. The lines that she spoke a while ago has to have something in it as to why I always hear it.

_she got everything right_

_Ten-ten did.._

_no matter how many times Neji cheats on her, it would always be her and not them that he would go home to._

_literally speaking, they are not married but the words she chose to use had a very great meaning._

Ten_ten has been with Neji for almost 2 years now, And she already knows the do's and dont's with him. She already know that he loves to play with other girls.

At first it was heart breaking, they even had a break up after just two months of dating, but she realized she really loves him and would forgive him even if he cheats on her how many times. But in the end, after he plays with them, he goes back with ten-ten.

She already got used to it. The pain was no longer painful, hard to admit, but sometimes I see her staring in space.

Maybe she was thinking of things too. I didn't notice that Its not only me who got a problem here, my other friends as well has their own.

_people makes the world complicated..._

_life is simple..._

_you can make it through the end blossom.._

_Life is a battlefield.._

_ your family and your friends are your armor..._

_no matter what comes in life..._

_fight it!_

_

* * *

_

**Review please? please?puh-lease?**_  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you liked my revised plot, It took me long enough to think of that. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own naruto**

* * *

_Life is a battlefield.._

_ your family and your friends are your armor..._

_no matter what comes in life..._

_fight it!_

_But what if.._

_your friend, herself, was the enemy?_

_to whom would you hold on to?_

_..._

"Hinata" I called out

"w..what is it s..Sakura?" I heard her ask as they stop giggling.

"Where is the soap here?"

"A..at the left corner of the sink" She responded in her usual faltering voice. _I wonder why Hina-chan stammers. _I heard them giggle again after a minute.

I washed my hands with soap and glanced my reflection at the mirror. _Ino is with Sasuke _in the movie house _alone. _I shook my head lightly and proceeded to join the two giggling girls.

They were reading magazines _oh slash the read, _They were just looking at _hot _guy models in the reading material.

"Guys, your chuckles are contagious" I stated and started laughing myself. I plopped in the bed with them and the bed shook

"Gee Sakura, your too heavy, the bed really shook" Ten-Ten remarked and looked at Hinata, before I can even say a word she added "just kidding Saki! you're too far from being fat"

"Haha Ten! was that a compliment?" I saracastically said and pulled the magazine, not too close for me to look at and not too far for them to see either.

"Forget it! I have an idea! Let's go to the mall!" She exclaimed and pulled me and Hinata to get up quickly. I wobbled at the sudden pull, so did my pearl-eyed friend.

"uuughh, I don't want to" I sat down in the bed again and hugged the pink, heart-shaped pillow of hinata.

"don't be such a baby saki!" She said "FINE! you stay here, we go malling" and added.

* * *

I didn't have a choice, staying in Hinata's house is much more boring_. _So here I am, with them, window shopping. Just window shopping! because Ten-Ten doesn't have the bucks, me and Hina-chan in the other hand, don't like shopping that much.

"Why did we go to the mall if you didn't bring your money?"

"I said I left it, didn't you hear me a while ago?"

"o..okay g..guys, guys...stop arguing...l...let's just get something to e..eat..m..my treat~!" Hinata suggested, looking at us with questioning eyes, to stop us from further argument.

"What are we waiting for then?" I answered her questioning look, wrapped my arms around their's and marched.

We finally reached a doughtnut shop that looks to be selling delicious doughnuts. The foods on display were appetizing with different colors and some have sprinkled chocolates on top.

I wasn't hungry a while ago,but then, I am now. Ten-Ten immediately ordered and so did Hinata, They were already waiting for me to order.

"w...what do you want s...sakura?" Hinata asked.

"I'll just pay for myself Hina-chan, you can go sit now, don't wait for me anymore" I answered as they lifted both their trays and headed for a table.

_which one is good to eat? mh..._ I can't choose, I wanted to eat everything! They look fantastic, but in the end, I end up buying the cream puffs that looks so yummy and soft.

I picked up my tray and went straight to where my friends were.

"hey, what took you so long to choose what to eat?" Ten-Ten raise a brow.

"there is a long selection of doughnuts ten, and I can't choose properly"

"In the end you just chose cream puffs" She said and ate the last piece of her doughnut. I sat down across, facing them and started eating.

"OHEMGIE guys! you're all here!"

Ten-Ten wrinkled her nose and Hinata's eyes widened a little bit(A/N not that big!)

_The voice seems to be familiar..._

I turned my head around to have a look at the one who greeted us, _if it was even for us_.

I had both Ten-Ten and Hinata's expression a while ago. My mouth formed an "o" shape, for the person who greeted us, was Ino.

She stood there with her arms around Sasuke's and waving at us confidently. They started to attract attentions from other customers.

_doesn't Sasuke hate attentions?_

_I wish they had just passed by_

Unfortunately, my wish didn't came true, for they neared us. Ino tugging Sasuke behind with his_-"this is so troublesome"-_face_._

My head returned to its original position a while ago, looking at both of my friends with a look that is telling _'this is too awkward' _But they failed to read my face.

"hey girls! aren't you happy that I'm here too?" The blonde asked

"have a seat I..Ino" Hinata offered at the same time Ino spoke.

Ten-Ten and I both shrugged and smiled at her, _fake!_

"no thanks Hinata, we'll be sitting there" She answered, cheerfully and pointed to the table far away from us. It was obviously the last choice, every table was taken, thank god it wasn't near us, for I would have to evacuate the place because I'll be suffocated.

She didn't wait for our replies yet, but she chose to walk away.

_Just like what your boyfriend did to me.._

_a while ago..._

_tsk!_

She swayed her hips as she walked, just drawing more attentions from other people, guys especially.

_bitch..._

Sasuke, gave them a glare I guess, when I saw the look on his face. It was _protective_

_how I wish it was me he protects and not her.._

_how I wish.._

_just a wish..._

_A simple wish of love to be reciprocated..._

_even just for a while..._

"stop looking at them Saki!" Ten-Ten snapped her finger and tapped the table at the same time. "Sasuke would melt with your stares"

I blushed with her second statement.

_"why not tell him you like him?"_ My eyes widened with that.

_How did Ten..Ten-Ten knew?_

"what are you saying Ten?"

"stop hiding it from us Sakura, me and Hinata knows about your true feelings for that jerk with Ino"

"h...how'd y..you k..know a..bout th..that?" I sounded like Hinata, I stuttered at every single word that came out of my mouth. My face stoned and every part of my body stopped from moving. I felt cold air blowing in my direction, I shivered in my thoughts.

But, someone held my right hand gently, It was Hinata.

"t..the secret is safe with u..us Sakura" She assured me with those soothing eyes and Ten-Ten in the other hand nodded with her statement.

"t..thanks" I sighed in relief then shook my head lightly. I glanced up at Ino and Sasuke and saw him crossed his arms in his chest as Ino does all the ordering.

"things have been complicated, Ino is my bestfriend and she is going out with the person I love. I guess it is best to just move on, they are happy with each other, I can't do anything about that." I said while I bow down my head slowly. Looking at my lap, looking at my jeans, looking at the floor.

I don't want to let them see the _sadness_, the _bitterness_, the _painfulness_, I feel right now. No! I can look anywhere, but not with their eyes, with my friend's eyes.

They'll just pity my state and comfort is not what I need. I'm tired of getting pities from other people, its not right.

"You liked him way back when we were still in our freshmen years, yet you didn't make a move, or didn't even just dropped hints"Ten-Ten said

" I can't, I was too coward, I was a dust in his _oh so damn fucking big big _world"

"that was the point, you were a coward, you could have just asked for us to tell it to him, yet you didn't"

"I don't have the guts Ten, I don't even have the looks"

"look at you Sakura, you look so pretty right now, and telling me you're not pretty?stop lying"

"yo...you two...s..stop fighting" Hinata butted in and we realized our voices volumed up a bit.

"Sakura, give yourself a chance, who knows what might happen" Ten-Ten suggested.

_who knows?_

_only god knows..._

_cause me?_

_i don't even know what is happening..._

"there is no more chance for me Ten, I don't stand a single chance against Ino"

"shut the fuck up Sakura, I know you can, you're just giving excuses"

"but Te-"

"no more buts, let's go home now"

And with that said, we stood up and left with out even saying farewell to Ino and her _damn_ boyfriend.

_damn..._

_for making me have problems that only me, myself, can solve..._

_I have two options..._

_to move on..._

_or to fight...

* * *

_

**Thanks for still reviewing though I didn't expect it. I deleted most of the chapters, so the ones who reviewed before, can no longer review it..So really..I'm sending you my thank you hug, virtually *huggles everyone***

**-Kaelin The Black Swan-I'm really sorry for that,the new plot wouldn't apply sasusaku at first, but later on, you'll found out what it has to do with Ino, Sakura and Sasuke. Thanks for the review ^^*hugs***

**-kumikoX3chan- aw, thanks! *hugs really tight* you boosted my confidence. Thanks for reading and loving chapter 5, I hope you're not confuse ^^**

**-Dazzling Amaya- Thats sad to hear, *hugs gently* well, you know you have to tell him you like him, or just let him know, drop hints or either way. So that you won't regret not telling him. And as for your friend, *this is so sad, but I have to tell you this frankly* There is a 50-50 possibility that she'll like your crush too. I'm not telling she likes him already, just a possibility. Making him, her guy bestfriend has a very big impact in their relationship. This would just let them become closer. I have a secret to tell you..shh.. I had experienced the same situation as you do right now. :)**

**Anyways, If you want some advice, or just a friend to hear you out amaya-chan. Just go to my profile, pm me or simply go to my other sites to pm me, either way. I'll always be here to help. I won't promise to reply soon though, I'll be on vacation for a week. just leave some message. ^^**

**As for everyone else, hope you'll liked it. I'm updating as soon as I get home from vacation, well I deleted most chapters, my fault everyone. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm trying to put the chapters back, sorry if its taking me too long...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO in any way I wish T_T

* * *

**The date with Sai last Saturday was great. He maybe not what I wanted but he tried his best to make it worthwhile. _Worth the rides I guess_

So today is Tuesday and I have classes to attend, not to mention, I have my head aching. I couldn't sleep last night, the rain poured heavily and the thunder kept on scaring the hell out of me, leaving my face with dark circles under my eyes.

_I look like a mess today._

"aaahhh…hard…er" I heard someone utter or it came out more like a moan.

_Who could that be?_

I was passing the computer lab when I heard the said noises.

"Fu…ck" A guttural voice cursed along with that feminine tone a while ago.

I peeped through the opened window in the lab.

I was alarmed at what my eyes saw, there, right at that moment. I saw Ino and…._Sasuke _making out.

I felt my knees quiver from the scene in front of me.

_What could be a better scene than this?_

_Sasuke is thrusting inside Ino in and out makes me want to vomit._

I had the urge to ran, to keep my eyes shut and to stop watching them.

But something inside me was telling me to stay still.

_What?_

_Till they find out that I'm watching them?_

_What if I video record it and scatter it everywhere?_

_No…_

I did the very best choice I had. To continue walking as if I didn't saw anything.

The lustful acts tainted my eyes..

I shouldn't have my curiosity all over me.

_No…_

_Not anymore…_

I should have save myself from that occurrence.

_I should have_

_For if I did…_

_I could have saved my heart from further pain  
_

_But I didn't listen._

I continued walking my way to my class. What I saw should be a secret kept from everyone. Sure everyone does it, but I can't keep a blind eye from what I saw.

It was the person I love the most making love to my best friend, _more like sex_

_A craving from the insides…_

This should be a lesson for me, to stay out of my curiosity, now it drives me crazy. I passed by people, bumping who ever gets my way. Everyone who I had a collision with gives me a bad look. I just bow apologetically at people.

* * *

"Trust me…guys wouldn't be satisfy with just one girl" Ten-Ten whined at our faces about how Neji sleeps with countless women in his beds. She saw another girl one morning in his bed when she came to visit him in his house.

Good thing she already got used to it she didn't slap the girl's face.

The girl just ran to hide the shame, considering that she slept with a guy who had a girlfriend.

"Ten, If he really loves you, he wouldn't do such thing" Ino cocked her head at the side and sipped her soda.

"What are you trying to imply Ino?" Ten suddenly had raised her voice.

"Nothing really, got to go girls, have to meet up with…" She brought up her hands in her mouth and "Mr. Boooring" yawned a little.

_So his boring?_

_Huh! If only she knew that, I saw her and that so called boring boyfriend of his she says_

_She wouldn't have the guts to say that anymore_

"You know guys, Ino is beginning to be a pain in the ass" The girl beside me started speaking again, it was Ten-Ten.

She crossed her arms in her chest for a minute but dropped it when Hinata spoke.

"You s…sounded like Shikamaru"

"Puh-lease! He is a lazy bum!"

"ha-ha, I have to side with Hinata at that fact" I butted in and ate my pizza.

"Sakura!" Ten-Ten winced at what I said.

Moreover, we continued laughing and arguing a bit till we heard the bell rang.

_I wish life would always be laughable. _

_Just laugh everything that hurts..._

_in fact..._

_laughing is the best medicine..._

_I wish it applies in real life...  
_

* * *

Three weeks had passed, since Ino and I last talked, _and the scene that wiped out all my hopes of me being together with Uchiha._

School schedules had been more hectic for us, especially this year, because this is our last school year in high school.

Even Ten-Ten had lessened in asking Hinata to hangout in her house. Lunchtime hadn't been so quiet like now. Usually, I would be here with friends, talking and chatting, Ten-Ten whining and Hinata stuttering in her every word. Ino, flipping her hair backwards and me, listening to what ever they say, I try to give my idea from time to time.

_How I wish they were here…_

_With me…_

What was I thinking? _I've been watching a lot of dramas lately_. I'm beginning to be melodramatic with my every actions.

I bit my apple one last time, stood up, and headed for the trash bin. Class was about to start in 20 minutes. _Better hurry up or I'll be late._

I walked my way to my class

_Walk_

_Walk_

_Walk_

"mh…."

"b…be.. qu-…iet…"

_Was that a moan?_

_who could that be?_

_Don't tell me it is Ino and Sasuke again_

I neared the computer lab door and pressed my ears against the surface.

_Great!_

_It's in the computer lab again._

_It should be them…_

"aaaahhh.."

_Ok that was really a moan, a groan, or a whimper, whatever they call it._

_Tch, Sasuke should bring Ino somewhere, not do it anywhere inside the campus.  
_

_Cliche…_

I decided to just continue walking and forget that I heard the same moans last three weeks.

"shika…."

But I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard that name.

_Its **NOT** Ino and Sasuke?_

I returned to my tracks and listened again with the groans. I turned the knob slowly to not create any noise, and pushed it gently to not produce any squeak.

When I had much access to see what is inside, My eyes widened with surprise.

_what the heck?_

_what's up with them?_

_why...?_

_

* * *

_**So I just came back from vacation and yey! I've finished ****chapter 7.**

**Review please?please? :D  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**UPDATED**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto (I have to live with it)**

* * *

"aahhh..."

"faster,harder,deeper" I peeped through the door. They were there. He was grinding he's cock in her. Thrusting further, obeying her demands.

My mind froze

_"Ino is cheating!" _I shouted at my mind.

"hey! what are you doing there?"someone asked, monotone. Good thing the tone that someone used was low or else I'm doom!

I gasped even more at what I saw. There before me, standing Uchiha Sasuke. I shook my head lightly and whispered "nothing"

But he didn't believe me and that caused him to shove pass me and peep through the door.

My adrenaline rushed and the least thing I knew, I was already covering he's eyes.

"don't look" I demanded.

He was bending, that was the reason why I had he's eyes covered that easily.

I'm pretty sure he already saw something. _That Ino bitch! not contented with Sasuke huh?_

He snapped my hands and stood upright. He walked away as if he didn't saw anything. His lips were in a tight line.

And I was there, standing still, dumbfounded. Things had been really fast.

I didn't know exactly what happened. The only thing I knew for sure is that Ino has to pay for this.

I remembered my next class was Biology and he was one of my classmates.

I entered the room. _heck! I was late! _Sensei was early this time.

I sat at my chair but my eyes won't leave he's figure.

He was sitting there, in he's seat with no emotions plastered in he's smexy face.

_If only I can read his mind, I would love too..._

"Haruno Sakura! are you listening?you were late and now your mind is flying" somewhere

"sorry sensei" I apologized and the whole class erupted laughing.

I lowered my head because he too, was staring at me. It was embarrasing, but who cares? I'm used to it.

The only thing I cared was if Sasuke was hurt at what he saw. If he does, then he surely cares for Ino

well, let's face the fact, if he does care, then he loves her.

I pray not.

_wait a minute..._

_why am I getting my hopes high?_

_What would Sasuke tell Ino if they meet?_

_Omfg!_

_would he tell her that I was the one who caught them?  
_

_god help thy soul._

I heard the bell rung, twice, thrice many times.

Sensei said "good-bye class, study your lessons" and exited the room.

My classmates hurriedly made their way to the door as well. I was still sitting in my seat, not aware of the two pair of eyes staring at me, but I found out it was Sasuke.

He also made his way to the door, but in a strolling manner, as if there was so much time to waste

_or does he wanted me to talk to him?_

"uhm...Sasu-ke"

"what?" He asked, harshly.

"you didn't saw anything, did you?" I had doubts about asking him that question. I knew his mad.

"why do you care so much huh?HARUNO?"

His words pierced my heart.

how could he asked me that question when in reality everything was so obvious.

"Listen here, you son of a bitch UCHIHA! I'm undeniably inlove with you! can't you see that?" I shouted, throwing tantrums at him.

Then there was an uproaring silent between us, _inside the room, inside my ear_. All I could here was our breathing.

"drop your feelings" He suddenly said and when my mind got the message, my heart broke in to pieces.

_what the?_

He started towards the door till I ran up to him and stopped him for further actions.

with my head low, I said "If you would allow, I'll do anything in exchange for your love"

_what did occur in my head in order for me to utter those words?_

_am I nuts?_

_"forget i-" I was about to say forget it but things went faster than expected._

The last thing I knew, I was pinned in the wall, with lips on top of mine.

It took me time to realized what was happening, he was kissing me roughly.

_he, Sasuke Uchiha?, kissing Haruno Sakuro?_

_oh my god..._

_is this a dream._

But my head said no, I tried pushing him when he aimed for the insides of my clothing.

"Sasu"

Then he stopped.

"i thought you wanted this huh?" He asked sarcastically, soon after, I found myself giving up.

_yeah, I wanted this._

_I wanted all of him..._

_Inside me..._

_

* * *

_I look at myself in the mirror while it reflects my reflection.

I had been devirginized by him, shouldn't I be happy? because it was him and not just anyone.

But why do I feel half-heartedly about everything?

He entered and savoured me once, twice, many times.

Thrusting in and out without gentleness.

It was rough.

He didn't even cared to ask if it hurts, or if I were still a virgin.

He was merciless, if only he knew that I wanted my first time to be worth remembering, _maybe he didn't like a while ago._

Without me noticing, I saw myself in the mirror, crying. Good thing my aunt didn't ask me what happened to school today.

_How can I even look him in the eyes again?_

_will see..._

_tomorrow_...

* * *

**It is short! I know! I know you hate me too for making Sakura look like a whore. This is all part of the story, **

**I'm so sorry! :(( **

**Review please and tell me what you think.**

**Sorry for yet another late update, I'm super busy these days. ;)  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

**I know its already due date. :(**

* * *

_Wednesday_

I haven't seen the Uchiha yet and I'm thankful for that, I don't even know if I can look him in the eyes. Maybe I'll just walk pass him; forget everything that have happened yesterday, all those things that he had done to me.

_I can't say I didn't like it_

_If you'll ask me_

_Of course I'll say I've enjoyed it even if it hurt a bit_

But the fact that Sasuke doesn't like me hurts me very much, _not only very, but super!_

_OMG!_

_here he comes.._.

_...with __**Ino**__?_

_'shouldn't he be mad at her or what? I thought he saw the whole thing?_' I asked myself in a distracted manner.

"Hi Sakura!"

"Good Morning..." I said "I...no" and added while I glance at the guy beside her.

He was looking at somewhere else, far, far away I guess? not even glimpsing at my direction.

"Well, we better get going Saki, see yah later! jaa!" The blonde said as she waves and walks pass me.

_what happened?_

_did he had an amnesia or what?_

_psssh!_

"So Sakura, have you found a way on how to tell Mr. Icecube you like him?" Ten-Ten said loudly

I wonder if the others heard it.

We were walking down the hallway that moment. It was the only time of the week where we both have the same break times.

"sssshhhh Ten-Ten! Don't open that topic all of the sudden especially in the public" I told her, enraged at how openly she said it.

"just asking...just asking, so have you?"

"why would I? there is no point in telling"

She smacked my back lightly and put on a grumpy face. "how long are you planning to conceal those feelings huh?"

"As long as I can" and crossed my arms.

"Then I'll find a way where you won't be able to hold back those feelings then you'll eventually tell Mr. Icecube!" She said and stuck her tongue out like a 6-year old.

"Then I'll try even harder!"

"Let's see Ms. Soon to be Uchiha"

I don't know what's up with Ten-Ten suddenly opening those touchy topics in public. Maybe its because of the fact that she knows that I know that she already knows I like the human ice cube.

_Tch_

_This is too much, I'm getting insane_

She left after talking to me. I'm afraid that if the brunette won't shut up, the whole campus will know about my feelings for Sasuke, and that is the worst thing possible.

I have to think of a plan to make her think I fell out of love with the Uchiha.

_But how?_

"Hi Sakura, you alone?"

"Oh hi Sai, yah. Ten-Ten just left" I waved lightly

"Do you want some company?" He asked smiling sweetly at me.

"Sure, why not"

"So, do you have anything to do this weekend?" He questioned, pulling the chair across me and sat down.

"I have to do some errands this weekend" _LIE_

"Aww. Thats fine. Maybe next time"

I looked at my wrist watch "Do you have to go?" He asked again.

"uuuuh, yah. My next class is in 10minutes. I have to go" I think I was being harsh there, I think I went overboard. The guy was being nice and all I did was brush him off.

_This isn't working at all_

"You're such an awesome kisser, Sas-uke" I heard someone purred. I know that voice, _Ino._

_This is bullshit_

_I thought he already knows she is cheating on him._

I looked around, peaked at places but I can't find where the voices where coming from

_I can't find where they are_

_Damn them_

I gave up, I don't want to see them anyways. That will only make my heart ache.

This is so ridiculous, he loves him so much to leave her. What about yesterday? I'm super hopeless

* * *

**I'm really really really sorry for the very late reply, do I still have readers here? T_T**

**please review to let me know that you still support me. :((**


End file.
